


Aprendizaje

by Narya



Series: DrabbleFest [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahora, mientras uno le besaba los labios y otro se encargaba de quitarle la ropa, no podía entender cómo es que no se había hecho tiempo para esto antes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aprendizaje

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michan_kitamura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/gifts).



> Para el prompt:
> 
> Trío Kurt/Puck/Blaine (trio, no triangulo amoroso) sin angst

Era una cosa de oportunidad. Todos tenían los teléfonos de los otros, se habían conocido en un bar y Puck, bromeando, les había dicho que ambos estaban muy bien y que si querían podían hacer un trío. Ninguno de ellos se conocía más allá de lo que había hablado esa noche, pero cuando el moreno se había encogido de hombros con una sonrisa tímida y Puck le había mirado con esa cara que decía que sabría perfectamente qué hacer, Kurt no pudo más que darles su número y decir que si bien no podía esa noche, en cuanto tuviera algo más de tiempo era material dispuesto.

 

Ahora, mientras uno le besaba los labios y otro se encargaba de quitarle la ropa, no podía entender cómo es que no se había hecho tiempo para esto antes.

 

Era un poco difícil coordinar los movimientos de tres personas que lo único que parecían querer era correrse, pero de a poco entendían los ritmos de cada uno. Blaine era suave y tranquilo, aunque había una intensidad en sus movimientos que decía que no era que no tuviera la fuerza para ser más brusco sino que estaba tratando de ser suave contigo pues mucha energía le llevaría al otro lado demasiado rápido. Puck tenía movimientos seguros, precisos, como si supiera exactamente lo que hacía (y probablemente era cierto) pero no era mecánico como podría haberse esperado; al contrario, Puck te hacía creer que eso que estabas viviendo era la mejor experiencia que jamás hubiera tenido. Kurt, por su parte, sabía que no era lo uno ni lo otro, él era nuevo en todo eso y era bastante inseguro en lo que estaba haciendo, pero estaba listo y dispuesto a aprender todo lo que pudiera.

 

Entre los tres se arrodillaron en la cama, Puck y Blaine descubriendo rápidamente que Kurt lo que tenía de inocente lo tenía de virgen, y decidieron sin palabras mostrarle todo lo que sabían. Mientras uno le mostraba con sus labios la manera en que debía chupar una polla, el otro recibía lo aprendido en la cabecera de la cama. Mientras Puck le enseñaba cómo hacer para preparar a alguien, Kurt hacía lo mismo en Blaine, y cuando Puck le dio una lamida a su trasero, Kurt sólo dudo un par de segundos en hacer lo mismo para saber cómo se sentía.

 

Se tomaron todo el tiempo necesario y para cuando ya no podían más y Kurt estaba seguro que si no estaba dentro de alguien, o alguien no estaba dentro de él, en los próximos segundos iba a terminar corriéndose en la cama, ninguno de los otros dos estaba dispuesto a discutir nada.

 

Fue Blaine quien dejó que Kurt le penetrara primero, acostándose en la cama, con las piernas flectadas sobre los codos del chico que se movía frente a él para acercar su polla a su entrada, pero antes de que Kurt siquiera empezara a intentarlo, fue Puck quien besó su espalda hasta que le tuvo lo suficientemente relajado como para que no se corriera al instante.

 

Una vez adentro, con todo ese calor rodeándole y sin saber cómo es que no se estaba moviendo como un idiota, pues es lo único que quería, Puck le acarició el pecho y le dijo que se quedara quieto. Y entonces sintió por primera vez qué lo extraño que era tener alguien adentro de él, cómo podía sentirse tan lleno y tan incómodo pero a la vez tan deseoso de más. Gimió y movió sus caderas sin poder evitarlo, y Blaine bajo él gimió al tiempo.

 

Les costó un mundo encontrar un ritmo apropiado, pero no importaba pues las sensaciones era muchas y parecía que todo lo que hacían era fuego, era más placer, más ganas.

 

Se besaron y se tocaron, se movieron al compás y sin él. Kurt besó a Blaine, besó a Puck, y dejó que se besaran entre ellos con Puck follándole como si quisiera con eso alcanzar a Blaine bajo él.

 

No se dieron cuenta quién fue el que se corrió primero, no importaba. Cuando todo era brazos, y piernas por tocas y bocas por besas y follar, daba lo mismo quién se corría, lo importante era que todos pudieran seguir haciéndolo, porque Kurt estaba seguro que ahora que había empezado a aprender todo eso, no tenía intención de parar.


End file.
